onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Usuário:Jhel15
Sobre mim. Bom, faz em torno de dois anos que eu leio One Piece. Gosto muito do jeito como Oda articula as tramas. As coisas que mais gosto de fazer é: 1.Ler(Livros e Mangas). 2.Desenhar(Sei só um pokin). 3.Jogar Bola(sou meio bom). 4.Editar na Wiki.(obvio). Arcos favoritos: Arlong Park, Baroque Works, David Back Fhight, Ennies Lobby, Thriller Bark,Impel Down, Marineford, e Dressrosa. Mangas Favoritos: Toriko, Soul Eater,Shokugeki no Souma, Nanatsu no Tanzai e o Melhor do Mundo: ONE PIECE !!!!!! Séries de Livros: Assassin´ Creed, Fallen, Filhos do Éden, Percy Jackson, Heróis do Olimpo,etc. Minha cor favorita é Verde. O que meus amigos acham de mim * Bem o Jhel e um cara:engraçado,amigavel,prestativo,esperto,sempre esta no chat,sabe bastante sobre a wikia,sempre me ajuda é meio tarado mais e um cara muito legal pra se falar!! by- [[Usuário:Jurinaldo D. Dragon|'Usuário:Jurinaldo D. Dragon']] Frases Legais que encontro nos mangás que leio * : "A dor dos meus amigos é a minha dor" [[Roronoa Zoro|'Roronoa Zoro']]-One Piece * "Há momentos em que um homem precisa enfrentar inimigos muito piores que a morte, mesmo que sejam inimigos imbatíveis!E também a momentos em que um homem não pode fugir da luta,esse momento é quando alguém faz pouco caso de sonho de um amigo!" [[Usopp|'Usopp']]-One Piece * "Ao menos que você faça, haverá um amanhã que você não verá; um futuro que você nunca verá, e as pegadas que fizeram aquele futuro, serão sua nova regra!" Yosaku-Toriko * "Se vc apenas se rebaixar ao seu orgulho,é provavel que haverá coisas que vc ñ conseguira fazer" Souma Yukihira-Shokugeki no Souma * Não importa as mentiras que vc falou..vc ñ pode mentir pro seu coração-'Meliodas'-Nanatsu no Taizai * Enquanto alguem proteger o que essa pessoa acreditava,os seus princípios nunca morrerão.Uma vez que vc resolve seguir esses principios,não importa quanto sangue lagrimas vc derrame,vc continua com isso!!-'Meliodas'-Nanatsu no Taizai * Vc pode me achar imaturo,mas se vc ñ se esforçar pelos seus ideais,tudo o que vc idealizou será inutil.Vc deve lutar pelos seus ideais.Se vc diz que esmagar ideais insensatos e imaturos para aceitar a realidade é uma forma de pensamento adulto...então vc pode me chamar de KID pra sempre.-'Death the Kid'-Soul Eater. * Um pecado de verdade,ñ pode ser apagado,ñ importa o que faça.-'''-Ban'''--Nanatsu no Taizai * A verdadeira força de nós,seres humanos,é poder mudar nós mesmos por nossa própria vontade--'Saitama'--One Punch-Man * Enquanto a "ordem" '' existir, então a ''"loucura" ñ pode ser apagada.--'Asura'--Soul Eater * A Ordem e a Loucura são dois lados da mesma moeda--'Doutor Morte'--Soul Eater * Velhos Guerreiros nunca morrem ,eles apenas Desaparecem...--'Excalibur'--Soul Eater * Não importa se eu tenho alguma chance ou ñ! Eu tenho que lutar aqui e agora!-'Ciclista sem Licença'--One Punch Man Animes Favoritos Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso * Sinopse: '''A história gira em torno de Arima Kousei, um ex-prodígio que perdeu sua habilidade de tocar piano quando sua mãe morreu. Sua vida diária desde então se tornou monótona, porém, isso muda quando ele encontra uma violinista cheia de personalidade. Encantado com a garota, Kousei começa a reganhar sua paixão pela música. * '''Tipo: TV * Episódios: 22 * Gênero: '''Comédia, Drama, Música, Romance, Escolar, Shounen * '''Lançamento: 10/10/2014 - 20/03/2015 * Produtores: Aniplex, Dentsu, A-1 Pictures, Kodansha, Fuji TV, Aniplex of America * Duração: 22 min. por episódio * Classificação: +13 Mangás que estou lendo One Piece( Capítulo 806!!!!!!) Toriko( Capítulo 154!!) Shokugeki no Souma( Capítulo 57!!!) Nanatsu no Taizai ( Capítulo 47!!) One Punch-Man(Capítulo 24!!) Ansatsu Kyoushitsu(Capítulo 13!!) Mangás que Eu já Li Soul Eater (25 Volumes-113 Capítulos) * Autor: Atsushi Ohkubo * Desenho: Atsushi Ohkubo * Ano: '2004 * '''Classificação: '+14 Anos * '''Categorias: acao, comedia, ecchi, shounen, sobrenatural * '''Resenha: '''Soul Eater conta a história dos artesões estudantes de uma Escola Técnica do Shinigami. Cada um tem uma arma difernte que é também o seu parceiro. Todos estudantes e armas vão as aulas e tem dever de casa pra fazer. O dever de casa normalmente consiste em capturar uma certa alma ou manter a paz no Mundo. Cada artesão tenta ajudar da melhor forma possível o seu companheiro e arma, para fazê-lo tornar-se uma "Death Scyte" e para isso a arma deve comer 99 ovos de Kishin e a alma de uma bruxa. Categoria:Piratas Categoria:Homem Categoria:Cozinheiros